The present invention is related to hinges, and more particularly to a hinge for connecting two wooden objects together permitting one to swing against the other, which can be conveniently fastened without drilling fastening holes in advance or the use of any screws.
The hinge is a joint for connecting two objects (more particularly two wooden objects) together permitting one to swing against the other. Before connecting one wooden object to the other, mounting holes must be accurately drilled on the two wooden objects to connect them, so that the two pivoted parts of a hinge can be respectively mounted on the two wooden objects by screws. If the fastening holes are not precisely made at correct locations, the two wooden objects will not be stably connected together. While driving screws in a wooden object to secure a hinge thereto, the slot on the head of each screw may be damaged by force to obstruct hinge mounting operation. Because regular metal screws will gather rust easily under the weather, a hinge may displace from its position after a certain period in service, causing loosening of the connected swinging door.
The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate the aforesaid problems. According to the present invention, no mounting holes have to be drilled in advance nor are any screws required to fasten a hinge of the present invention. The mounting of a hinge becomes more simple and convenient.